fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Funhouse
Five Nights at Freddy's Funhouse is the 4th game in the Five Nights at Freddy's Series, released on PC bySTYX Co. Story 10 years after the "Fazbear's Fright Disaster", in which the entire establishment burned down to the ground, a company wanted to try and re-capture the magic of Freddy Fazbear's child-friendly image. They bought Fazbear Entertainment, and revamped it as a super safe kid friendly "Freddy Funhouse!". To distance themselves form the scary animatronics, they re-designed them and even programmed them to say good lessons to the kids. They've been open for a week, but after seeing disturbances happening in the mornings, you - Stephen Cooper - the security guard, was given a pay raise to watch the nights on the security cameras. With new animatronics, new dreams, and new horrors... Gameplay You have no doors in the establishment, only equipped with a flashlight. It can run out of power, maybe very quickly, but there's a charger in the supply closet. Click on it for a long period of time to get the bar filled up, which will grant you another battery charge. You also have Golden Freddy Head that they found in the old place salvaged, that Fazbear Entertainment gave up. All the animatronics seemingly...run away from it. However, you can't use your flashlight or camera with it. You also have a lighting system, that can be disabled if Bonnie gets to the supply closet. This is connected to the flashlight, the flaslight is used to scare away the animatronics if they get to close, and lighten the security cameras. When it gets disabled, Freddy will immediatley do the tune and kill you. If you can wait it out enough for the power ot come back, you'll have ot flash him. The cameras are obviously used for looking at all the rooms, making sure the animatronics don't get to you, but if they do, using the proper tool. Sometimes when Polly goes through the vents, she can chew loose wires, which will block out a camera for an extended period of time. Animatronics can move through these when it's still blackened. If it blocks out the supply closet, the charger can still be accessed. As well, Clowno can chew through all of the cords, blocking all your cameras. You have the option to close the camera in the prize corner which will make him go back if he's in their when it happens. Animatronics Nights Night 1: ''"Uh...Hello? Hello, hello? Testing test...okay I think it's recording. Ahem, hi and welcome to your extra job - our night guard! Sorry for bumping ya up to the night shift, we'll get a proper night guard once our funds start settling in, we've just opened and all... oh, I almost forgot, some legal bullshit. Oh, and don't curse on the job. Ahem...welcome to Freddy's Funhouse! The all new kid-friendly re-opening of all your Fazbear Friends, new and old! Please do not hold Fazbear Entertainment responsible for any damages done, harm inflicted, or potential deaths. If you od happen to come across alife-threatining situation, please contact our staff...blah blah...'' Alright, I skipped some to get you through that, I used to be a night guard as well...ever heard of Fazbear's Fright? I was young, you know...ah, sorry, off track. So, since it is all NEW and IMPROVED! Or so they say, some kinks need to be worked out. You know, the usual stuff...we're not to perfectly settled in, but we've been noticing the animatronics moving at night. I mean, we let them move in their own rooms and such to keep them form locking off, that garbage, but...they shouldn't leave their rooms...a lot of people have complained about the animatronics voice boxes glitching, moving when they're not supposed to, so we've hired you - keep an eye on the animatronics, simple as can be. If they get into your office, we discovered a little....glitch. Most of the animatronics don't like bright lights, we've wired some lights through the facility, they're all connected to the supply closet, it'll let you flash lights in the cameras. You can see them easier, and a plus, it will drive...one of them away. I think the bunny will stay longer if you do the light, something like that, but long story short - don't let your flashlight go out, or Freddy'll come, don't let them get into your office, as they haven't adjusted to adults yet. Or, thats what we think. There's some puppet thing in the prize corner too, he plays some jingle when he moves, just flash him like the rest if he comes ot your office. We also got some...Yellow Freddy Head, we found the remains in the old place, they even let us keep it. The animatronics are...scared of it, so if they go into your office, try and put it on quick enough. Aaaand....looks like thats it! I've taken up enough of your time, your shift will end at exactly 6 AM, see ya then." Bonnie, Freddy (If you run out of Flashlight), The Puppet, (TBA), are all active this night. Night 2: ''"Uh...hello? Have I got you? Right right, I wanted to leave another message...looks like some different animatronics get active throughout the week...I believe Chica gets up on this one, she's on the main stage. Oh, somehting important to note, Chica goes on the right path. You might remember Bonnie goes on the left. There's also the fox..."Foxy" if I remember correctly. He's in Adventure Cove, you might have seen his de-activated body. We didn't de-activate it...it just shuts off sometimes, saying that, it can also shut back on. If you see his eyes flash he is probably ready to move. When he does move, I believe he'll dart straight for you...theres also some Kirbie Cat, just ignore him if he gets in your doors, he'll probably maintain an easy pattern other then that.'' Oh! I also almost forgot, Bobo, he's a new one on the main stage. The main reason I wanted ot bring him up...he likes to signal other animatronics when he walks into their rooms, this goes for all the previous and current ones you see. Other than that, it looks like...thats it. I'll chat with you tommorow, keep an eye out! See ya." Foxy, Chica, Bobo, and Kirbie are all active this night. Night 3: '"Uh...hello? Alright, um...I don't mean to alarm you, but we've found the new "Jr. Circus" animatronics have been acting up. We've enabled walk around mode for them at night, don't worry, though this might worry you...there IS only two their, Balloon Girl and that clown thing...the thing I'll say for balloon girl, if you flash your light on Jr. Circus every now and then, she'll stay dormant their, I wouldn't let her into your office - she likes to signal the other animatronics.'' Oh, and as for the clown, we haven't tested it out yet, but if he makes it to the Prize Corner, try shutting it off. We built in a mechanism to help you do that, he retreats back to Jr. Circus for some reason, he loves his attention. I beleive he can block out all the cameras if he makes to the vents...hey, another reason to not let him there. '' ''Theres also Polly the Purplesaur...I beleive she also cuts out a camera if she gets to the vents, shes in the game room if I remember correctly? Freddy also gets active on this night... *banging sounds* ...ah shit. Look, if I seem a bit frantic, the animatronics are starting to mess up. I think they want to do more than come into your offic- (the recording cuts out)." Balloon Girl, Clowno, Freddy, and Polly are all active this night. ''Night 4: *coughing sounds* Ack...ah, I think it's recording...look, these animatronics are berserk. I-I'm not one for ghost stories...but did you ever hear of those dead kids way back in '87? You know, murdered, well...some rumors have been floating aorund that the Fazbear Franchise is cursed, I knoe, crazy. But...so far most of the employees have been attacked, and well, so have I. The animatronics weren't presumed as violent before, until you started guarding...I just don't know what triggered them...*rustles are heard* um...I-I'm hiding in an empty black suit I found in the back, when your shift ends, I'd like it if you could come in check...oh god wait, DON'T LOOK AT THE- (scratches and screams are heard, and the recording cuts out)"'' Black Foxy is active this night. ''Night 5: "Hello Night Guard. I am the Day Worker, I was hired after you where promoted. I do realize the...inconvieniences handled with this job. The man on the phone is dead. Please, guard the animatronics, we have a small chance to rewire some of the animatronics, please do not worry...you've helped us so far, we don't have anyother options. You can't save them, please do not sympathize with them, they only want this franchise to burn.'' You can't." All animatronics are active this night. You receive a paycheck for $187.50. '''Night 6: ''"You...you're still guarding them. I-I'm the CEO here, er...the establishment is closing. I-I wouldn't leaev now, these aren't normal animatronics...someone took the puppet prize home...th-they won it...it...look, just make it through this night shift, this place is done. I'm sorry."'' All animatronics are active this night. You are taken to a newspaper, saying "After child brings home defective puppet-doll form Restraunt 'Freddy's Funhouse!', the establishment has been deemed unsafe for children, and will be closed at weeks end. Further investagation goes on for a so called 'Murder Case' in which a dead body was found in the back room, as well as victims telling of a black fox animatronic, the Fazbear Chain may have truly reached it's peak." Minigames After each night ends, you'll be taken to a 'day shift' minigame, in which you take control of a day guy watching cameras, in a different Freddy Fazbear's. 1st Day Shift: You're in Freddy Fazbear's, where some kids seem to be crowding aorund foxy, you check on some other cams, going back to foxy, he lunges at a little girl, biting half her forehead off. Security come to crowd him, and he turns to the camera you're looking at. The foxy jumpscare starts. 2nd Day Shift: Some kids are watching Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica preforming a song onstage. The place starts to get dimmer, and a man in a golden suit starts leading them to the backroom. A loud scream is heard and a Golden Freddy Jumpscare appears. 3rd Day Shift: 5 bodies are lying on the floor, when the puppet appears. It flashes, and then cuts to all of them in suits, except for the 5th child. The Puppet jumpscare is triggered. 4th Day Shift: A man is seen disabling all the animatronics, as he turns to the camera and smiles at you. The video cuts out as words describing "You Can't". 5th Day Shift: You are observing The Puppet, while weeping sounds are heard, you switch to another camera and a black figure is staring. It turns to the camera, and a flash of a weeping soul is seen, before the Black Foxy jumpscare is triggered. Backstory 10 years after Fazbear's Fright burned down, a company known as 'Polly's Pizza Joint Ent." where planning on making "Polly's Pizza Joint", based off of the success Freddy Fazbear's Pizza way back when. Unfortunatley, it was deemed a failure, as no interest in the project was ever shown, and they had a useless, and non-finished, Polly the Purplesaur animatronic. They eventually decided to revive Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and bought the company, paying extra for safety after the terrors of the previous incarnations. An employee took the job, even going an extra mile to provide phone recordings for the new guard, having worked in a previous installment of Fazbear's Fright. However, he wished to see the Freddy Fazbear chain die for good, after him experiencing trauma with the entire gang. He drove himself to murder a child and hide his body in the Puppet's Box, and then waited for the police to find the evidence, and blame it on a faulty animatronic. Fazbear's Funhouse! opened, and the Puppet was filled with the dead spirit of the kid, and began "giving life" to the other animatronics, providing greed and hatred for adults. They preformed in front of kids, but hated adults. Eventually the souls of the previous dead children where disturbed by the revival of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, sensing more murder committed. The animatronics tried to kill the killer, and he hid in a Black Fox Costume - actually apart of the original FredBear's Family Diner with Spring Freddy and Spring Bonnie, but they made the suit kill the man inside of him, and then went after the security guard on the night shift - Stephen Cooper, not knowing his uninvolvement. It was shut down after a kid won the Puppet prize, but was bit in the forntal lobe repeadiatley, with the animatronic filled with anger and sadness. The establishment was closed down, but police reports went into the dead child incident, even re-opening the old case of the original Freddy Fazbear deaths. Easter Eggs Hallucinations Balloon Boy - At random, a phantom-like mirage of Balloon Boy may appear on Night 6 only, turning off the current camera you're on, appearing in the office, before everything goes back to normal. Golden Freddy - On Night 1 & 5, a hallucination of a Golden Freddy Spirit may appear in the office, triggered by the Freddy Poster turning golden and crying, it can crash your game. Map Vents: Gray Lines Connectors: Thin White Lines Rooms/Cameras: White Boxes Trivia Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:PC Games